


Anima divisa

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una drabble (più o meno, sono 138 parole) su Kung Lao, diviso tra l'invidia e l'amicizia verso Liu Kang, protetto di Raiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anima divisa

Ti alleni, duramente.

Il sudore riga il tuo volto, inzuppa le tue vesti.

Ma tu sembri non sentire la stanchezza, Kung Lao.

I tuoi colpi frustano l’aria.

Sono precisi, rapidi, letali.

Ma non è abbastanza.

Lo sai, anche se cerchi di negarlo.

Tu, dinanzi a lui, non esisti agli occhi di Raiden.

Il dio del tuono vede solo lui.

Liu Kang.

Lui è l’eroe, il prescelto, l’eletto.

Tu non conti. La tua forza scompare dinanzi alla sua.

Vuoi bene a Liu Kang.

Siete amici da tanto tempo.

Eppure, molte volte, hai desiderato che lui non esistesse.

E questo desiderio recondito ti fa sentire indegno.

Liu Kang non ha usurpato nessun posto appartenuto a te precedentemente.

Lo sai. Ne sei consapevole.

Lui è semplicemente più forte di te.

Non è possibile cambiare questa realtà.

Nessuno è colpevole di questo.

Vorresti essere lui, purificato da quell’orgoglio che oscura la tua purezza.

Ma non lo sei.

E l’invidia rode il tuo cuore.


End file.
